


The Avonlea School Bus

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I dunno how to tag, I hope I'll be able to delete this, MCR and Panic! at the Disco lyrics, School bus, anne is sorta emo now okay, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Um this is really lame don't read it.I basically wrote this to match my meemey emo mood. It's Anne and her friends on the school bus.





	The Avonlea School Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic ever so please don’t judge me. I have no clue where this story is going, but i finally had an idea, and now I’m just going with the flow. I mostly just wrote this to put meemes and strange stuff in. Also, It's barely edited.

Anne sat on the bus, staring out the window, dancing a little to her music. If you saw her you probably wouldn’t think she was the type of kid who listened to My Chemical Romance, but that was what was blasting out of her earbuds. She blamed Jessie Paege, the best youtuber on the planet, for collabing with crank that frank. Obviously, she just had to check out Frank’s channel, and he consequently pulled her down the bottomless pit of emo music.

Well, she blamed that, and her mercurialness. She was always randomly jumping from one music genre to another, and her “my mix” on youtube came up with a lotta random stuff. Wait, was mercurialness actually a word? She was pretty sure she had read it somewhere. 

The strange part about finding new music was that if her mp3 player was on shuffle it would switch from Billie Eilish to MCR to Grace Vanderwaal to Regina Spektor to Panic! At the Disco to Katy Perry to Twenty Øne Pilots. Did other people have such a wide range of music on their ipods or phones or whatever they used to listen to music? Probably not. Oh well.

She was just getting wrapped up in the most beautiful daydream, where for some reason Avril Lavigne was on her bus sitting next to her, talking about her new music when-

“ANNE!”

Anne jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of her best friend’s voice. “Diana! You scared me. There’s really no need to yell.”

“Yes, there is.” her bosom friend retorted.”You didn’t even seem to hear me the first three times I called you. Honestly, you’re gonna hurt your ears with your music that loud.”

Anne rolled her eyes, but grinned, turned the volume down, and took one earbud out. 

“Now that you’ve made me reduce the volume of Gerard Way’s magical voice to only 10%, what do ya wanna talk about?” Anne asked teasingly. 

“Okay, first of all, his voice is not that magical,”

“Not true.” Anne muttered.

“And second of all,” Diana continued, ignoring Anne, “Mother says I can have my birthday party at Remy’s!!!”

“No way!” Anne gasped. Remy’s was the new roller skating rink that had just opened in their tiny town, and though Anne hadn’t gotten the chance to go yet, Diana absolutely adored it. “I’m baking your cake, right?” the girls had baked eachother’s cakes since Anne had moved to Avonlea three years prior, and it had become somewhat of a tradition.

“Of course!” exclaimed Diana. “I’m offended you even had to ask. Just, maybe you should ask Marrilla for help this time?”

“Hey!” Anne flipped her ruby red hair over her shoulder “I only gave y’all food poisoning one time, Diana. One time!” 

“No, no, it’s not that I think you’ll give us food poisoning again, it’s just that she’s the best baker out of all the mothers.”

“And?” Anne prompted.

“And, she’ll make sure you don’t use baking powder instead of flour.” Diana admitted. “Really, for someone who’s so good at reading books and poetry, you are terrible at reading a recipe.”

“Hey, my talent is just concentrated.”

“Or maybe… You secretly want to kill us all!!!” Diana said the last part with such a dramatic tone that Anne couldn’t help laughing, even when she said

“Nooo, you’ve found out my plans!” 

The bus stopped, and a disheveled Cole clambered on wearily. His hair was sticking up all over, and he was wearing black jeans, an old Milwaukee Brewers jersey, a purple scarf with yellow polka dots, and his usual grey coat.

He sat down next to the girls, and Diana inched away from him a little in horror. “Cole,” she said. “Please tell me that you grabbed random clothes from your closet, and that your fashion sense hasn’t gotten this bad.”

“I might have slept through my alarm and had to get ready in five minutes.”

“Oh thank goodness. I mean, I’m not thankful because you slept through your alarm, but because you don’t actually deserve to be teased for wearing . . . that.”

Cole smiled and shook his head at his friend. Daina was a little nitpicky when it came to fashion. And by a little, he meant a lot. “Do either of you have a tic tac? I didn’t even have enough time to brush my teeth.”

“No, but I have cheese whiz.” replied Anne.

“What?” Diana looked completely bewildered. “Why on earth would you bring cheese whiz to school?”

“It’s an emo meme.” Cole explained apologetically.

“Huh. Well anyways, here’s a tic tac.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh my god!” Anne exclaimed. “Do you hear that?”

The kids were all silent for a moment, listening.

“Um, Tillie sneezing?” Diana wondered. “That’s not really amazing, Anne. She has allergies.”

“No, no” Anne shook her head as she said this. “Listen to the radio.”

“Is that. . .” Cole turned to anne in amazement. “Famous Last Words?”

Anne nodded, grinning maniacally. She mimed holding a microphone up to her mouth and said “Good morning everyone, and welcome to the ‘It’s six o’clock and everyone is still asleep’ show. I’m your host, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and today we’re doing school bus karaoke with Cole Mackenzie.”

She held her “microphone” up to Cole, and together they started screeching the song.

“I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING, I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE!!!”

They were both quite good singers most of the time, but nobody wants to take the effort to sing nicely at 6:20 in the morning. Also, who doesn’t want to scream at the top of their lungs when their favorite song comes on the radio?

“HONEY IF YOU STAY I’LL BE FORGIVEN”

“Ugh, shut up” Billy stuck his head above the seats. “Some people are actually trying to sleep here.”

“SURE” Anne yelled. “IF YOU COULD BE POLITE FOR ONCE.”

“Oh, don’t mind my awful brother, Anne” Jane said, leaning around the seat. “The idiot stayed up until three am watching stranger things. What he meant to say was I’m really sorry, but could you please be a little quieter, we’re trying to sleep.”

“No, it wasn’t” Billy retorted

“Yes, it was.”

“Oh, well in that case,” Diana responded “What Anne meant to say was: Of course, Billy. we’re sorry we annoyed you.”

“No, it wasn’t” it was Anne contradicting this time.

“Yes it was.”

“Wait, how did you know I was watching tv?” asked Billy.

“I went to get some water, and saw you. You never close your door.”

Anne gasped in delight. “I chimed in with a-”

“Noooooo” Billy, Jane and Diana all groaned, but Cole joined in singing.

 

This was how most monday mornings went on the Avonlea Middle School bus. Though the town had grown towards the east over time, the school had seemed to inch towards the west, even though the front office was still the same building as it had been back in the early 1900s. More buildings had been added over time, and now most of classrooms were in a new brick building, but the old one room schoolhouse still stood its ground. However beautifully nostalgic and poetic this was, it still meant an hour commute.

It could be very painful some days, especially when Billy decided to be even more of a jerk than usual. Nonetheless, even when Anne forgot her earbuds she still had her imagination. Oh, and her friends. Friends were good too.

But with an imagination you were never bored, never alone, even in an empty room with not even a book for company. Imagination rarely hurt you, but people were bound to, at least every once in awhile. Imagination could never leave you, but people always could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that the ending was so weird and cheesy. It feels kinda rushed, but I don't know what to do about it.
> 
> I'm also sorry how it goes from serious to silly and back again. My excuse is that I wrote it over the course of several days and I'm a mood-swingy teen. 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, but could you maybe please add something you thought I did well along with it? I’m not so sure about uploading this and it would make me feel a lot better.
> 
> Hugs and kisses, Funfetti
> 
> Ps Yes, I listen to all the bands and musicians listed in paragraph 3. I’m weird.
> 
> Pps Sorry this is so bad I'm posting it on a whim.


End file.
